Sleep Over
by yunakitty
Summary: Karen and Popuri have a drink at the bar, and Popuri begs Karen to spend the night so that she won't have to be alone. PopurixKaren, yuri, lime, one-shot.


Author's Note: I do not own the rights to Harvest Moon. This is a purely fictional story. I wanted to write a series of one shots about pairings that interest me, but that I can't imagine having enough material to actually build a fanfic out of. This is the first one of those.

"Argh! I hate my stupid brother!" Popuri threw herself on the bed facedown and screamed into her pillow.

Karen, the girlfriend of her detested brother Rick, watched this scene with some amusement. She leaned back in the chair, flicking a stray blonde hair out of her eyes. Her laugh rumbled out of her throat, deep and melodious.

Popuri lifted her face slightly to look up and glare at her. "Don't laugh at meeeee!" she wailed.

Karen laughed again, waving her hand. "No, I'm not laughing at you."

Popuri continued to glare at her, her pink hair falling into her face. "Then what are you laughing at? Are you agreeing that my brother is the stupidest loser ever? Because if so, then you're a loser lover!"

Karen rolled her eyes. "He's not the stupidest loser ever, Po. He just cares about you, and he's afraid that if you fall for Kai, you might leave town. He's terrified of losing you. Plus, let me let you in on a little secret. Rick holds a grudge against Kai, because we used to have a thing."

Popuri's pretty red eyes widened at this revelation. "You…and Kai?" she squeaked. She looked devastated.

Karen laughed in spite of herself. "God, you look just like your brother did when he found out! Geez, it was seriously no big deal. It was years and years ago. The first summer that he came here, he didn't have the beach shack yet. He came to help out at the winery. I had a part time job there too (which is how I got my taste for wine), and we messed around a little. No big deal. It's all done and over with. I think I'm a little to wild for him, anyway."

Popuri had been listening, scowling, but her face softened as she realized Karen was no threat to her. "Well, okay then. If you say it's over."

Karen nodded, reaching forward to ruffle Popuri's fluffy hair. "All right, then. Come on, come down to Doug's with me. I'll buy you a drink."

Popuri's eyes widened once more. "But…but I don't drink."

Karen winked. "One drink won't kill ya!" She dragged the reluctant younger girl towards the bar. Popuri looked nervous to be in there, but finally relaxed as she sat on a stool next to Karen.

"What'll ya have?" Doug asked them in his booming, friendly voice.

Karen cocked her head at Popuri, who shook hers, perplexed. "I don't even know where to start," Popuri uttered in a little voice.

Karen grinned. "I'll have the usual, Doug, and little Popuri here will have a Blue Goddess!"

Doug nodded and moved away to make the drinks. Popuri bit her lip at looked at Karen. "What's a Blue Goddess?"

Karen laughed. "You'll like it. It's got fruit juices and stuff in it, and of course liquor. Tastes like candy. You won't even know it's got liquor in it, I promise you that!"

Just then, Doug came back with their drinks. Karen received a mug of house wine, and Popuri was presented with a large, clear glass full of a tempting, frosty blue liquid. "Oh my," she whispered to herself, but didn't hesitate to take a big sip. She turned and beamed at Karen. "It is good! It does taste like candy!" Karen just smirked, and they continued to drink.

By the time Popuri had finished her one drink, Karen had slammed back four mugs of wine. Of course, since she was a seasoned drinker, it barely had any effect on her. Popuri on the other hand, was a giddy mess of giggles. Her mood had certainly improved from when she was moping earlier in the evening. She looked at Karen, and her eyes sparkled. "I want another one!"

"Oh noooo," Karen cautioned her. "That's not a good idea. You feel good now, and if you stop here you'll be fine tomorrow. But drink another, and you'll be sick for a very long time."

Popuri pouted. "Well, I don't want to get sick. That's gross."

Karen took her by the wrist, pulling her down off the bar stool. "Come on, I'll take you home."

They weaved down the streets of Mineral Town, heading for Popuri's house. Popuri giggled and bumped playfully into Karen's arm over and over again. "You're so cool, Karen. And you're smart too. And pretty. I wish I could be more like you."

Karen smirked. "You're fine just the way you are, Po. You're a silly little cute thing, and everyone loves you for it." Popuri cooed and beamed at the praise.

When they got to Popuri's house, the place was abandoned. Popuri wobbled over to the kitchen table and read the note there. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Mom and Rick went to Forget Me Not Valley so that she can enter the cooking competition there tomorrow." She clucked her tongue. "Aw man, and they didn't even ask me if I wanted to go." She shrugged, heading upstairs to her bedroom. Karen followed after her. Popuri suddenly turned pleading eyes on Karen. "Will you sleep over tonight? I'm scared of being in the house all alone."

Karen sighed, but relented. If she didn't stay, Popuri would probably call her on the phone all night long every time she heard any little noise. "All right, you silly thing."

Popuri clapped her hands together gleefully, and hurried over to her closet. She rummaged through the clothes there, and pulled out an oversized black T-shirt. "Here, you can wear this, 'kay?" Karen rolled her eyes and accepted her "pajamas." Popuri continued to look through the clothes, and pulled out a short, frilly pink nightgown for herself. "Now, don't look while I change!" She waggled her finger playfully at Karen.

Karen chuckled. "Po, it's no big deal. We're both girls."

Something wavered over Popuri's face, and then she nodded. "Oh, I guess you're right." She didn't hesitate to pull her blouse over her head, and then wiggle out of her skirt. She stood in a matching bra and panties in lavender cotton, with big pink hearts printed on them. She giggled nervously as Karen removed her own clothes, stripping down to just a black bra and red underwear. Popuri started to pull the nightgown over her head, but Karen piped up.

"You don't really sleep in your bra, do you, Po?" Karen asked. Popuri nodded, pausing with the nightgown above her body. Karen clucked her tongue at her. "I always heard that if you do that, your boobs won't grow at night like they're supposed to."

Popuri's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no! I've always been doing it! That must be why they're so little!" She giggled as she threw the nightgown aside, and then brought her hands to the clasp at the back of her bra. She unhooked it and peeled the flimsy garment away, revealing her small, perky breasts. "See?" She giggled softly, cupping them in her equally tiny hands. "Not much there."

Karen gave a low chuckle, then reached behind her own back to unhook her bra. Her large, voluptuous breasts spilled forward as they were released from their tight confines of fabric. Popuri's eyes widened, and she blushed. "Oh, my…" she couldn't help but utter. "So that's what happens if you sleep without a bra!" She grinned, and pulled her own nightgown over her head, and Karen followed suit with her shirt.

They washed their faces and brushed their teeth, then turned out the lights and got into Popuri's full sized bed together. They giggled as they settled down into the sheets, until finally they were still, side by side.

Popuri suddenly started to wiggle frantically. "Ahh! My back itches!" She struggled to reach the spot.

Karen gave a low chuckle. "Turn around, you silly girl. I'll scratch it for you," Popuri complied, and Karen scratched at her back with one hand.

"Ooh, lower. No, to the right. The other right," Popuri continued to give instructions until Karen found the right spot. "Ahh! That's it." She purred happily as her itch was scratched. Karen was surprised to feel herself getting a little turned on as Popuri continued to squirm and whimper under her touch, even if it was a totally innocent situation. She stopped scratching abruptly. "Aw, why'd you stop?" Popuri pouted. "It felt so good…"

Karen began to scratch all over her back again, and Popuri continued to make pleasurable noises. "Okay, that's good, you got it all," Popuri declared happily. Karen brought her hand away from Popuri's back, and Popuri wriggled around to face her. "Do you have an itch? I could scratch it for you," she offered.

Inappropriate thoughts flooded Karen's mind, but she refrained from speaking what she was thinking. Still, she wanted to feel Popuri's hands on her, so she fibbed a little. "Yeah, the back of my hair kind of itches," she said as she turned her body away from Popuri in the bed. Popuri brought her little hands up into Karen's thick blonde hair, tangling her fingers into it and scratched all over lightly. "Mmmmm…" Karen couldn't help a little moan escaping from her lips. She loved having her hair played with.

"Does it feel good?" Popuri purred at her. Karen moaned happily again. "Good," Popuri chirped. After a few minutes, she stopped, and they turned on their backs next to each other.

"Karen?" Popuri's voice came out of the darkness.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I touch your boobs?" Popuri asked, in the most innocent voice possible.

Karen was startled nonetheless. "Huh?"

Popuri giggled. "They're so big and awesome. I just want to see what they feel like." Karen murmured in assent, and they turned to face each other. Popuri reached out her hands and placed them onto Karen's chest. Her tiny fingers squeezed at the soft flesh. "Wow! They feel so cool!" she exclaimed. Karen just laughed nervously, because she could feel herself getting wet from Popuri's touch. Popuri continued to poke and prod for a little while, then pulled her hands away. "Wanna feel mine?" she asked.

Karen swallowed hard. "Yeah, okay…" She slowly placed her hands on Popuri's chest. Popuri giggled a little at the feeling as Karen slid her hands over the surface of the nightgown. She could feel Popuri's tiny nipples harden under her fingers, and she couldn't help but groan.

Popuri giggled again. "Okay, I want to touch yours some more." She didn't even wait for Karen to move her hands, just slipped her arms underneath and grabbed at Karen's chest again. Karen bit her lip as she felt herself ache between her legs. Popuri was such a silly girl, she didn't even realize what she was doing. Popuri just hummed happily as she pinched at Karen's nipples, trying to make them get hard like her own had.

Karen couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and pressing her lips to Popuri's. A tiny squeak escaped from the younger girl, but then she returned to humming happily. Karen parted her lips and thrust her tongue into Popuri's mouth. Popuri responded by opening her mouth wide, which almost made Karen start laughing. She brought one hand off of Popuri's chest to press her chin a little to urge her mouth to close slightly, then continued to kiss her.

They pulled apart a few moments later. Popuri giggled, bringing one hand to touch her lips. "You taste good!" Karen just chuckled and brought her mouth to Popuri's neck, brushing away her hair to kiss there. As Karen kissed and breathed into her ear, Popuri trembled. "Oooh!" she moaned. "That feels nice…"

She suddenly snatched at Karen's hand, bringing it to the front of her panties. "Check this out," she whispered as she urged Karen to slide her hand down into them. Karen was absolutely surprised, but went with it. She groaned deeply with pleasure as her fingers reached silky wetness. Popuri moaned too, but still managed to giggle through it. "Doesn't that feel neat?" she chirped. Karen just nodded, continuing to trace her fingers inside of Popuri's panties.

Popuri moved closer to her, slipping her own hand down the front of Karen's panties. "Ooh, you're all like that too!" she cooed as her fingers rubbed against the copious moisture coming out of Karen. Karen just groaned, and Popuri giggled again. "I like to do this to myself sometimes at night. Do you?" Karen moaned in the affirmative, and Popuri moved her fingers even more briskly against Karen's flesh. "And sometimes I do this…" she trailed off as she pressed her hand further, stretching one finger up inside Karen. Karen responding by doing the same to her. "Mmmm, yeah, just like that!" Popuri cried out happily.

They continued to touch at each other, breathing hard in the darkness. Popuri brought her free hand to one of Karen's breasts, and squeezed there. Karen moaned deeply, then clamped her thighs down on Popuri's hand, trapping her there. Karen gritted her teeth as she thrust her hips furiously against Popuri's tiny fingers, and then gave a strangled cry as she climaxed.

"Ooh, that was neat!" Popuri breathed as Karen came down from her high. "Okay, my turn," she hummed, clamping her own thighs onto Karen's hand and moving frenetically against her. She made squeaks and whimpers as she rubbed herself against the other girl's hand, then suddenly burst into giggles as she released. She trembled against Karen, clutching at her in ecstasy.

They both caught their breath, and Popuri snuggled up against Karen. "Can you spend the night again tomorrow?"


End file.
